


Cold or Warm

by vanityaffair



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Dont Know What I did, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa and Vanessa are stuck on Malene during the freezing cold and then they start snuggling.So you know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold or Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows I don't own Star Trek and never will.Please enjoy this tooth rotting fluff and please be nice about it.I didn't pre read so the spelling mistakes are my fault but the plot bunny was nice enough to let me write this.

Misa P.O.V  
I looked down at the cold ground of my frozen home.  
It was strange because us Maliens were prepared for the harsh weather.  
I looked around as my captain wore a winter coat that was thick and looked cozy but I was warmer.  
My scaly skin contained a heat trapping cell that would turn cold air to warming cozy feeling.  
"Wow you are used to this."She said and I turned to look at her and I nodded,"My species are liking to the extreme cold,We are warm even during the coldest winter."I responded and she rolled her eyes with envy.  
It was 2- minus degrees on Malene,The coldest temperature in the whole Platina Belt.  
She walked over to me and I sat down on on the cold ground and I sat Indian style.  
She made her way over to me and she sat down in my lap.  
I relaxed naturally and she was leaned against my chest and I wrapped my arm around her chest feeling the bulkness of the coat.  
I smiled a little and she curled up against me as I looked out through the thick snow.  
We were on this planet due to the Destiny's little accident after a Vegalite had invaded the ship changing its course.  
They regained control and were on the way back but it was winter on Malene.  
I brought a saftey blanket just in case and I looked at the small fire I managed to make.  
Vanessa was snuggled into me.I had looked down at her and she was resting.My tail had slinked away from under my coat and gently wrapped around her waist supplying heat.  
The fire was dying out and I couldn't care less.  
I sighed and I had grabbed the blanket and I rolled up my sleeve and my inhabitor braclet beeped simatanously.  
I had pulled a tube out of my skin and I had panted a little due to a loss of a water tube.  
I aimmed the tube at the blanket and I had pressed a button on my inhabitor,"Heating steam activate."I said and steam had came out of the tube hot enough to heat up the strongest of things.  
The blanket became warm and I had stopped as I had turned the steam off and the tube automatically went back into my skin pumping water.  
I wrapped us in the blanket and I looked down at her,She was peacefully asleep.  
She cuddled up into me and I had smiled for the first time happy and beaming.  
Then suddenly our bodies were incased in a yellow glow as our cells were being spliced for particle transport.  
The End


End file.
